logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Showbiz (Puerto Chango)/History
It was founded in October 1982, in Federal District, Puerto Chango by Richard C. Bayer, a Swiss businessman who obtained the grant of the American branch of Showbiz Pizza to reach Rodriguez Islands (which got a lot of relationship with US, Canada, Chile, Mexico, Japan, South Korea and the EU for the economy in these islands is on the Atlantic Ocean and east of the Iberian peninsula). In those days of 1982-1991 had a general agreement with Namco, Atari, Nintendo, Capcom and Taito for delivering arcade machines to local early Showbiz Pizza in the 80s and the 90s. Curiously, mechanized characters left Showbiz in 1988, because that was very profitable to use people who dress up as characters from Showbiz to machining, and dubbing problems and high cost to pay characters with animatronics, decided to save a lot on video games. His only problem was that the games produced by SEGA are totally unique to its competitor: Chuck E. Cheese's, which to promote the game Tetris had to have agreement with Nintendo for demonstrating the portable console: Game Boy, exclusively for Showbiz for four months in 1989 (for his months of demonstration, presented only the games produced by Nintendo, whose company was excluded from Chuck E. Cheese from 1988 to 2001). But it also shows consoles was presented: Super Nintendo (1992), Virtual Boy (in 1995, but only appeared for two weeks since the Ministry of Health found out that virtual reality produces effects like headaches or dizziness), Nintendo 64 (1996), Game Boy Pocket (1997, exclusively for video games: Pokémon Red and Blue, and only appeared for two months because they had already sold 300 units Showbiz system), Game Boy Color (1998) and the Game Boy Advance (2001). But in 1989, when his version US was closed, decided Bayer do something for young audiences, specialized in making rooms enfocalizado theater for children and youth, and include all local: Banquet table tennis, karting (in the style Formula 1), board games and football, but failed in 1991. But its competitors (Chuck E. Cheese's and the local "the Dungeon of Chewbacca") are being made according to other companies. But it was not so until 1991, when Bayer stopped being the CEO in Puerto Chango, because for health reasons, and quickly incorporate the former vice president of "The Dungeon of Chewbacca" and Swedish origin: Johann Karlsson, who was fired the competitor Showbiz in 1990, because it was in economic problems and make a complaint to RTL that did not issue the close of the Olympic Games in 1988 (but later, he knows that the closure as issued in Signal 2 and PCTVP) . But in its heyday was in 1991-2011, decided to replace the characters in Showbiz Pizza a typical animals of their countries like Germany or US allies, such as the red fox, beaver, otter, brown bear, the golden eagle and puma for better marketing enfocalizar Showbiz and family audiences, thanks to video games produced by Nintendo, Namco and Capcom had its own success. In 1995, he began to make a radical change to Showbiz, this time he began to introduce: hot dogs, sandwich, spaghetti, tacos, nachos and burritos, lasagna, French fries and sushi, and also began to change his name to Showbiz Showbiz Pizza, and because of the introduction of other foods and declare the exclusive jurisdiction to "the Dungeon of Chewbacca" because his other competition: Chuck E. Cheese's, only offers pizza by the child audience. But during 1995-2011, it was only the general public. For a short time in January 1997 (at a time of its 10th anniversary). He appeared for a short time the emblematic characters of Rock-A-Fire Explosion, who was in Showbiz in 1987-1989, but gave a serious controversy by using the theme "Guach Perry" from a Chilean band named "Chancho en Piedra" without a permit the use of the copyright of the band. But by the executives Showbiz were furious that a band denounced, who actually did a cover and he even apologized to the Chilean band they were wrong that was the original song, but Showbiz what change lyrics the cover. And in mid-1997, decided to announce Showbiz characters disappear for a long time after last controversial issues. In 1998, he retired without notice, the executive director of Showbiz in Puerto Chango: Johann Karlsson, on grounds that he learned that Wal-Mart had purchased "The Dungeon of Chewbacca" to become a mixture of a coffee shop (and for in the mid-90s, Starbucks and had slowly come to Puerto Chango) with a comic shop and arcade machines of the 80s, and even called him to be the new CEO of "the Dungeon of Chewbacca". After a few weeks, Showbiz called the son of Richard C. Bayer: Manuel Bayer as the new CEO of Showbiz and this time, it will inspire a lot on his father and Karlsson. One of its biggest milestones was in 2000 when Turner contacted Showbiz, Pepsi and Frito Lay to promote the channel: Boomerang in Puerto Chango, but it was announced that there will be a launch party channel (it was July 2, 2000, as the channel launch was the July 5 due to problems those days will be cut short by the Continental Baseball Series that is located in Galilee) in Puerto Chango. Since 2001, Showbiz stop promoting and demonstrating to Nintendo consoles (to the exception of their portable consoles), and for reasons that commercial shops are doing demonstrations at the latest consoles of the new era, so they decided to think if will include something new for that time than video games, this time decided something exclusive to Showbiz in 2001-2008, and the answer was that the days Friday night for students with evenings devoted jazz, bossa nova and soul . In 2002, it began to promote the FIFA World Cup in Korea / Japan in 2002 with a 50% discount on everything, and adding TV screens in high definition for global emissions. But it was the curiosity to Showbiz, the venue where many people were in and Figgelmünch and Federal District and was timed on occasion of world football, baseball and continental series of Formula 1 championships. Controversy The change of 2011 (or the Worst Change of Showbiz) After the death of Manuel Bayer in September 2011 (accident occurred on a flight between Figgelmünch to Oslo), Richard C. Bayer decided to hire the brother of Manuel: Sebastian Bayer, but it wasn't decided, as the Mexican owners of the Grupo Ibiza decided to buy the brand of Showbiz in Puerto Chango. And it was a dispute for all the change to be a kids restaurant and competence to Chuck E. Cheese's. But in 2012, were created by the Internet, some requests to Richard C. Bayer and Sebastian Bayer at recreate the 90s Showbiz. These days (February 25, 2012), the government sanctioned Grupo Ibiza in "the pizza with mouse tail" in a Showbiz location on the city of New Munich (in the region of Münchenburgo). After the controversy in New Munich. Bayer announced on Twitter that will launch "Retro Showbiz" in that city, declaring a victory to New Munich in having its first location. As apart of New Munich, there was another controversy with animatronics in the city of Tenochtitlan (in the region of Distrito Federal), an animatronic decomposed at 7:45 PM, and Ibiza committed his problem worse mark in Showbiz Puerto Chango. Since Bayer also wants to expand the brand Retro Showbiz throughout the country in places where they were closed (where the government gives the license to Bayer, when some Showbiz locations is closed by problems). But in 2013, Ibiza announced why Showbiz suspend operations in Puerto Chango, for low sales, low influence the public and competition with Chuck E. Cheese's. Since Ibiza has lost the rights to the brand of Showbiz in Puerto Chango, for some economic problems of the group. According to an interview on "Telediario Nocturno" in Puerto Chango 1 said it was the worst buy from a company that was ever occurred in this country. He decided to return the brand to Bayer and a few days later, Sebastian Bayer announced that Showbiz locations are closed in a few days, as they will be replaced by Retro Showbiz or some brand as Wendy's, Starbucks or Doggis (Chilean fast-food company). In 2015, Richard C. Bayer opened Diversión Tiempo Pizza de Richard in the Sanfa Shoptown. Category:Showbiz Pizza